added confusion
by elven-rin
Summary: this story is about Ayla, a mutant who finds out all isnt what it seems and her powers can be a good and bad thing, all depending on the trust and pasts revealed that leave her teetering on the edge of sanity... 1st xmen fan fic...
1. default

Added confusion

ok, i hope you like it, i was sorta hypery crazy whilst writing this and may be a bit vengeful... ok alot but so what, everyone has to have an evil side right?

Ayla pulled her short dark brown hair into spikes at the back, and left her long, black and lime bangs hanging loosely over her eyes, occasionally moving them so she could see. She was 17 years old, short for her age, but she always made up for that in her style and intelligence. Normally, she would have been in grade 12, just like her friends, but she had already completed all of the courses in academic with the highest marks in her class. Now all she had to do was wait for graduation this year and she would go to university during the day instead of night classes.

She sighed sadly; she'd have to wait another whole year before she could apply for a job, then she would have to continue her university courses over the internet, a few extra night courses here and there, basically she'd be an insomniac in a few years time at this rate. She walked out the door with her mp3 player blaring the sounds of simple plan into her ears, walking down the street humming to the tune.

Mean while….

Xavier exited cerebro; he had been following a mutant whose powers were great, but hidden well. He had been trying to figure out what was so familiar about her, as if he had seen her someplace before, he just couldn't put a finger on it. He wheeled down the hallway to his office, still contemplating who the mystery girl could be. He ran into Logan along the way, nodding his hello and continuing along. About 20 feet down the hall, Xavier stopped in his tracks, _Ayla Alexandria James, that's her name!_ Xavier thought, wheeling around. "Logan, would you mind getting Ororo, and Kurt? Bring them to my office, I have someone I would like to go and retrieve."

The day was going by slowly, and Ayla couldn't wait until after school so she and her friends could practice their band. It wasn't a bad band, together they worked really well, and they had already about 50 people listening to it, the numbers would surely rise throughout each month. She'd finished her work and was now moving on to her 3rd drawing of the day, this time it was of an icy lake, evergreen pines surrounding it and a dam that used to hold the water back, but now served as a filter to only let a few things into the lake. The midnight sky was dotted with silvery stars and if you looked closely, you could even see the faint impression of a face in the moon. If you appreciated the picture enough to notice the shadow foot prints in the snow, you might follow them to their owner, a shadowy man, who looked across the icy lake with sorrow. Ayla always drew pictures from flashes that would come to her at random, it didn't seem to matter where she was, and he always seemed to always suffer from some sort of pain, no matter what picture she drew him in.

She sighed, got up just as the bell rang, packed her stuff away and headed to gym, her most hated subject. She quietly changed into her gym uniform, consisting of a pair of dark blue loose shorts and a white shirt with the school's logo on it. Everyone lined up in order as the teacher began to list out her orders, the regular 20 push ups, and then two people would be picked to chose teams for this terms game, basketball. Even if Ayla was first to finish the push ups, she'd still be picked last. No one wanted her on their team, and since none of her friends were in this class, it gave the teams fair inventive to make life hard for her. "Caitlyn" "Diana" "Sam" "Julie" Those were some of the names called, then there would be a little fight on which team would be stuck with Ayla and in the end, Ayla was stuck on Danielle's team. 'Great just bloody freaking great' Ayla thought as the teams went to their sides and the games begun.

Meanwhile in a car some odd minutes away….

"So chuck, you won't mind explaining why you think this has something to do with my past?" One annoyed Wolverine asked as kindly as possible when one hasn't been told what's going on. "Logan, I do wish that you would promise to keep quiet and remain calm please." Charles began, "I do believe that from that one time I searched your mind before, I seen only a few glimpses of a little girl. That little girl was named Ayla Alexandria James; I didn't think that she could be what I thought her originally to be so I searched for her n cerebro to see if I could find her. It turns out Logan, that your true name is Logan James, not James Logan, and this girl, just happens to be your-" "What are you trying to say Chuck? That I have a daughter?" Logan said questionably, his voice shaking on the last word as they pulled onto the road the school was on. Charles sighed heavily, he'd been expecting this. "Yes, and until now, she's kept her powers hidden extremely well which means she might be hard to reason with, just like you" Charles finished, Logan rolled his eyes, clearly not amused by the last sentence.

Ayla glared at the floor as she raced down the court, spiked hair whirring back a bit at the speed she was traveling. She felt someone slam her to the floor and take the ball with them as she turned to shoot the basket in. Her thoughts ran rabid for a few seconds before Ayla collected herself and went to glare at Julie, who was the person who had slammed her to the ground. Of course, the coach turned a blind eye to the fall, congratulating Julie on a nice score. Just then, Ayla felt a pull in her shoulder blades, _damn I, I will not lose control!_ Ayla scolded herself for letting her emotions get the better of her, even if it was for just a second, she had learned that one second could mean a lot to a person from her past experiences. She got up quickly with the use of her right arm, spinning on the ball of her heel and dashing off to attempt at getting the ball again. That was cut short when she heard two people enter the gym, there was another in a wheel chair also, but Ayla tried her best to ignore this odd feeling she had in her head about them.

> 

please reveiw,it's myfirst x men fan fic!


	2. normal day

Logan's gaze shifted across the gym, finding the coach with ease and leaving Ororo with chuck. When the coach noticed their presence, she walked the rest of the distance over to the gruff looking man, curious as to why they had come in the middle of her teaching. "I presume that you have one Ayla Ernst in our class at this moment?" Logan said blankly, he didn't seem to like this woman, and when Chuck rolled beside him, he stayed quite and watched the games as they talked. He gazed across the gym at the different students, wondering which one was Ayla, and after surveying the actions of half of them, narrowed his guesses down to a small 6 students.

Ayla glared across the gym as she slowly walked across the court, annoyed by the fat each and every time she got the ball, she'd be knocked down, luckily, she had her healing mutation to deal with the bruises that should have been dotting her legs and forearms. She sighed heavily, sneaking past Diana and snagged the ball from Caitlyn, dashing around the court the opposite way, hoping that Julie would try and stop her again. Just as if on cue, Julie went to knock Ayla down once again, "Learn your place Mutie" Julie hissed quiet enough that no one heard. Ayla's heart tugged at the new nickname they had given her, letting Julie take the ball from her, but not before creating a small needle protruding from the side, where she knew Julie always made the ball land. With that, the ball began to deflate as she bounced it down the rest of the court, shooting it into the basket. When the ball landed, Logan noticed that it was noticeably flatter, when one of the other girls went to bounce it down to the other end of the court, namely Diana. The ball flattened and all of the girls save Ayla circled around her to discuss the flattened ball.

Ayla smirked at her handy work, they hadn't noticed yet that it was actually her, but given enough time to squabble, they would realize that it was in fact, the one who didn't voice her opinion. She soon shifted back to reality when she realized that she was surrounded. " you little bitch, you're the one who rigged the ball aren't you?" Hissed Julie, coming inches infront of Ayla's face, she glared angrily at her, even f she was whispering, to Ayla it could be heard as a normal voice. "I might have had something to do with it, might being my key word of use today Julie" Ayla retorted back, she tried to find and escape, she never really liked to get into fights with these people, fights led to questions, and that meant having to leave this school. "Oh really mutie? Well me and everyone else thinks different, you better watch your back tonight, never know when you might fall" Julie hissed maliciously, and boy did she mean it. Last time Ayla had heard those words come out of her mouth, she ended up with a 6 second heal for a broken arm, 2 second heal for all the bruising on her face, stomach and back, and one serious head ache, after all, you cant hide the healing gene. She glared over at Julie, smiling slightly, knowing that she didn't know her one place of weakness, even if the bones healed there, she never did fully heal from the 3 inch scar on her inner arm. She knew well why it was there, but didn't care to tell anyone, for if even one person knew, she'd be doomed.

Just then, the white haired lady came up between the crowd who was accusing Ayla and gave Ayla a piece of blank white paper, Ayla and Ororo exchanged glances before the bell rang aloud and she left, wheeling the wheel chaired man with her. Logan stole a glance at the girl he now knew to be his daughter, watching as she looked down at the letter for only a fraction of a second, before closing her hazel eyes and sighing impatiently, only to stalk off to the change rooms in another two seconds. He began to leave when one of the girls went ahead and tripped Ayla just before she entered the change rooms, for a fraction of a second, her eyes turned an eerie white color before returning to normal, glaring at the girl who'd tripped her. "See you after school Mutie" The girl smiled wickedly. "Ayla got up quickly and shook her head, "You don't understand how deep you've dug you're hole Jamie" She sighed before entering the change rooms, Logan left on that note, heading out to the car where everyone else was waiting.

Once in the car, he looked questionably over at Ororo, asking what was in the letter. "It explained to her that we're going to be picking her up from her house after school to take her to the school, it also explains what the school is for and who we are. It only says that her family that she has now is not her true family, that her mother died in a terrible accident and her father is still alive, which is true." Ororo explained. Xavier looked over to Logan, "i over heard Ayla being threatened to a fight sometime after school, maybe we should have one of us look over her" Logan said, with a concerned look on his face. "That's why Kurt is here, she listens to her music loud, so she won't hear the teleporting noise and he can help her out if she gets into trouble.

Ayla finished classes and bid her friends farewell, they didn't need to know about the fight going on, and they would have came too. She just wouldn't have it, so she put on her head phones and blasted imaginary by evanescence. She was aware of the six or eight preps following her, but she just braced herself for when they'd attack. She got about 10 more meters when she felt one of them grab onto her shoulder and spin her around. With grace only she possessed, she ducked the girls fist, using a few swift movements to get away from the first, only she didn't expect one of the preps to take out a thin chain and twist it around her neck. Ayla could tell it was once a choke leash for a dog by the smell, but she didn't concentrate for too long on that fact, especially when her headphones were hidden now and she winced as it tightened around her throat. Suddenly, there was a bamfing sound surrounding her, blackish wisping smoke filled her nostrils and it smelled strongly of brimstone. Slowly, Ayla watched as the smoke dissipated, all of the preps gone and an odd looking blue guy standing in front of her. Ayla, who was sitting on her calves, dried veins of blood webbing across her thin frame. "Thank… you" Ayla said quietly, letting the rest of her body fall to the ground but never feeling the impact. Instead she felt someone wrap their arms around her and once again her senses were filled with the scent of brimstone. When the smoke dissipated for the second time, they were at her house, in her living room to be precise. "Ayla! What happened kurt?" Ororo questioned, getting up off the couch and rushing to Ayla's side. "I'm fine, leave me alone" Ayla said quietly, Logan smirked at that, at least she was independent. "Ayla be nice, we have guests" Ayla's mom scolded her, which to Ayla, meant nothing because she then left the room, stopping at the front door to take off her converses and quietly heading to her room.

Ayla sighed heavily, changing into a new set of clothes after wiping off all the dried blood. She looked at the pile of destroyed bloody clothes and with a wave of her hand, made them disappear. Laughing a little at how easy it was for her to create and decreate things; she walked over to her drawing table and turned on the over light. Looking down at the picture she had started almost a week ago, Ayla was surprised that she had gone so far into the details this time.

The drawing was of a deep cavern with stalagmites and stalactites looming in various heights and sizes. There were doors bolted shut at odd angles on the walls of the cavern and ghost like figures passing through some of the open ones. Darker looking wisps looked like demons, and in some parts of the picture, chasing the ghosts. It gave the over all look of evil mixed with innocence.

There was a knock at her door, to which Ayla would have liked to ignore, but instead, she called out, "Come in" loud enough for the person to hear. She turned around, seeing it was the white haired lady from gym class. "We would like you to come down stairs we have something very important to say." She said kindly. Mm great, now I got to chat with happy people, they are so hinding something, I can tell it. Ayla thought, nodding silently and following the woman down stairs. I looked around my semi crowded living room, wow, never thought i'd get a party for question and answer time.


	3. comments reply

thank you for te comments crystalfeathers and Miran Anders!

crystalfeathers awww its ok, i suck at reveiwing too!

Miran i like you story, its really cool! now i wanna have an imanginary room with a forest for a wall... >. 


End file.
